The Party
by jonnyx5050
Summary: Wendy decides to through a huge party and the story is about everything the party effects, before, during and after it.


My eyes shoot open as I wake. I roll of the side of the bed and stumble slowly to the bathroom. There I cup my hands and fill them with water to splash upon my face. I blink a few times to help my eyes re-adjust, then look at myself in the mirror. I watch the water drip down my face and off of the wet parts of my shaggy blond hair. I reach down, grab my toothbrush and soon begin to brush my teeth. I start to think of Kelly.

Kelly's this girl I've been seeing for a few weeks now. I met her on a trip to the rain forest with Getting Gay with Kids. Even though we haven't seen each other since, we still keep in touch. Writing each other every other day. She has blond hair and wore a navy blue jacket we I saw her. During the last few weeks I found that we have more in common than I originally though. She even saved my life after I was hit by lightning. However there is one thing that might bother most people. Kelly has this sort of nose-picking problem, and that will probably gross most people out, but honestly I don't give a fuck.

I finish brushing, take a piss, then walk out into the hallway and head for my room. It's always so quiet in the mornings. No one else is ever awake, just me. When I enter my room I slide my closet door open and pulled out my favorite orange parka, and slip it on just as I hear a door opening.

"It's too early for someone else to be up." I say out loud. I quickly look over at my clock, which reads 7:56 and I usually wake up much earlier then this. For some odd reason I woke up an hour late. I open my door and lean out to see who it is. It's Karen, across the hall, looking right at me.

"Hi Kenny. You just getting up?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"It's a little late for you." She tells me.

"Just slept in a little bit." I tell her.

"Okay, then. See you later." She says before heading back into her room. Karen's my little sister, I also have an older brother named Kevin. They're alright I guess. Since my parents aren't the riches people around, they can only pay for one of us to go to school. To this day I wonder why it was me.

I start to walk for the front door, and when I step through it, I'm immediately feel a wall of heat hit me. I try to keep walking, but the heat trapped in by the parka just seems to make it even warmer then it actually is. I have no choice but to turn around and change, or something, it's just too goddamn hot. Back in the house I decide to throw on an orange T-shirt-shirt and an old pair of jeans. I step back outside it's still warm, but not unbearable. So I head for the bus stop.

After a short walk I get to the bus stop where I see that Stan and Kyle are there already, but Cartman's not. I walk over and stand next to them.

"I must be warm out, Kenny's not wearing his parka." Stan says, making both of them laugh.

"Hey you guys. Wheres Cartman?" I ask them.

"Fat ass is skipping class today. No clue what he's doing." Kyle replies just as the bus pulls up. We all step on we head straight for the back like always. I sit down next to Kyle and Stan sits down across from us.

"Guess what me and Wendy did last night." Stan asks the both of use. Kyle tells him that he doesn't now, and I just look at him. Yet Stan keeps insisting. "Come on, guess. Come on."

"Ya fucked her." I finally answer. Kyle looks over at me, wide eyed.

"Yeah we had sex." Stan tells us.

Kyle then looks over at Stan. "Woah, dude! You had sex with Wendy."

"I sure did." Stan says proudly.

"It's about time." I tell him. "I thought you'd never do it."

"Well we did." Stan replies.

"This is huge." Kyle says.

"Yeah," I say to them. "I with Cartman was here to here that."

"Nah."Stan tells me. "He'd just call me a fag for sleeping with a girl.

"Yeah I guess you right." I reply just as the bus comes to a screeching halt, causing everyone on the bus to jerk forward a little bit. We all stand up and walk of the bus and go out into the unusually warm winter day and enter the school. Inside we head straight for class and wait for Mr. Garrison to show up in a couple of minutes.

"So anyway," Stan Starts. "Wendy's throwing a party this weekend, and will let me invite whoever I want."

"Is it like a whole 'bring a date' kind of thing?" I ask.

"It sure is." Stan replies. " You got anyone to bring Kyle?"

"I'm thinking of asking out Rebecca." He replies.

"That cute red head that hangs out with Bebe?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've liked her for a while now, but never really had a reason to ask her out, but now I do." Kyle replies. "oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Kenny."

"what" I ask.

"I heard that some girl named Lizzy from the other class likes ya." Kyle replies. "You know, in case you don't have a date. Do you?"

"Yeah, I got a girl on the other side of the country." I tell him. "She was going to come over this weekend anyway, now we have a party to go to."

"Who else are you gonna invite?" Kyle asks.

"Butters, Token,Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Kevin." Stan listed. Just then Mr. Garrison walks into the room and begins to teach, ending our conversation.

Later, at the beginning of recess, all three of use huddle around one spot about 10 feet from Rebecca's locker. Kyle looks like he's about to die and all we're doing to help him is adding more peer pressure to ask her out.

"Dude, are you going to do it already or what?" Stan asks impatiently.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going to do it." Kyle says.

"No your not." I tell him. "You too fucking scared."

"I'm not fucking scared. Alright." He lies. "Just give me a minute.

"You don't have a minute." I tell him.

"She's about to leave." Stan adds as he pushes Kyle towards her. I watched Kyle look back at us, then turn around and walk towards Rebecca.


End file.
